


3 Days to Say Goodbye

by 2Be_Still



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Sexy Times, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Be_Still/pseuds/2Be_Still
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place when in the middle of City of Lost Souls, Jace's rune that binds him to Sebastian is damaged. He wants to turn himself in to the Clave. But now, he gets to. <br/>The Clave can't find a way to separate Jace and Sebastian without killing them both. They have Sebastian. They tell Jace he has three days to say goodbye to his family. To Clary.<br/>On the fourth day, exactly at 7 in the morning, they will put a sword through Sebastian's heart. If Jace isn't in the silent City at 7 that morning, he will not have an honorable death. He will die where ever he was at 7. So he has 3 days to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Days to Say Goodbye

Clary paced around the kitchen of the apartment. Jace left to turn himself in. She couldn't stop him. They were going to kill him. He wouldn't let her go with him.

_"let me come with you!"_ she had said.

_"No, Clary, you have to stay here. If Sebastian notices I'm gone, you have to cover for me."_

_"What am I supposed to tell him?"_

_"Anything. You can think of something. Just don't let him know where I went. I trust you, Clary." His voice was a whisper. His hands cupped her face, trying to calm her. He knew she hated the idea and this was the last thing she wanted him to do._

_"I can't just let you die, Jace. I can't do that." She was coming close to crying and, God, she hated that. Why didn't he understand? She couldn't let him do this._

_"Clary, you have to trust me. I need to do this."_

_"No..." she whispered, shaking her head. There had to be another way. But she couldn't think of anything._

_He brought her face up to his and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, held him tight, tried to make him stay, but he broke away. He took her arms from around him, held both of her hands in his and whispered to her one last time, "I love you," dropped her hands and left through the invisible door._

Clary had ran after him, but she had no idea to work the stupid thing. She had almost went back up to Jace's room where she had left the steele, but Sebastian was up there and she hadn't thought of an excuse to why Jace had left. So she paced the kitchen for an hour or so, running her hands through her hair, rethinking her conversation with him. After he left, she had thought of a thousand things she could have said to make him stay but she hadn't said them.

She heard footsteps on the glass stairs. Clary whipped around to see Sebastian in his gear, walking casually towards the living room but he was looking at the stairs in front of him.

"Hey, Jace, why don't you go ahead and-" He stopped when he looked up and saw only Clary. "Where's Jace?"

"Oh, he, um, he went to get coffee." _That was weak,_ she thought to herself right after saying it.

"We have coffee here," he said, sensing there was something she wasn't telling him.

"He doesn't like the kind we have here," she explained, using any possible excuse she could think of.

"He chose the kind we have here." He paused. "Why do you look upset?"

That caught her off guard. "Me? I, um, well..." she stopped and composed herself. "I think I just told him the wrong flavor to get me."

Sebastian, obviously suspicious, tossed her his cellphone which she barely caught. "Call him."

"He left his cell phone in his room."

"Really, now?"

Right then, dozens of Shadowhunters came through the wall that the door was operated by. They all went to Sebastian, making sure not to hurt him too bad, and were able to pin him. He fought back but there were too many of them. One of the Shadowhunters came up to her.

"Clarissa Fray?" he asked. She nodded. His face kept the same serious expression. "Come with me."


End file.
